The present invention relates generally to methods and ophthalmic lenses for correcting vision, and more particularly to such methods that provide enhanced binocular vision.
Ophthalmic lenses, such as intraocular lenses (IOLs), are utilized routinely for correcting vision. For example, an IOL can be implanted in a patient's eye to replace, or in some cases augment, the patient's natural crystalline lens. Typically, such an IOL is selected without regard to the visual performance of the other eye of the patient, which might retain its crystalline lens or have another IOL. As many patients enjoy binocular vision, such disregard in selection of the IOL can result in less than optimal binocular vision for the patient.
Accordingly, there is a need for enhanced methods for correcting a patient's vision. In particular there is a need for such methods, and associated ophthalmic lenses, that would provide the patient with improved binocular vision because the vast majority of patients are indeed binocular.